


Soothe my mind

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, London Spy
Genre: 00QAD - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: Inspired by this gif (nsfw!)thanks 00qad blogSomehow I immediately thought of Alex and James when I saw that.This is the result





	Soothe my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif (nsfw!) [thanks 00qad blog](https://00qad-fandom.tumblr.com/post/179753834593)  
> Somehow I immediately thought of Alex and James when I saw that.  
> This is the result

It had been a complicated mission.  
He was exhausted and just wanted to go home.  
But it was late when he got back to MI6 just an hour ago, the night shift had already started working when he came in to drop off his equipment (everything in pristine condition bar a few scratches). Q was nowhere to be seen, his work station deserted, hopefully he’d be at home.  
M was staying late just so they could have a quick debrief before they both could go and get some well-deserved sleep. M even had someone drive him, as it would have taken over an hour to get him home otherwise. Alex wasn’t complaining, it was quiet, no rustling people or beeping doors. The light buzz of the car was somewhat calming. 

When he finally arrived at their house, he quietly unlocked the door, expecting everybody to be in bed by now (or maybe fallen asleep on the sofa to be honest). Alex hung up his coat and took a deep breath, letting it sink in that he was home. Safe.  
Then there was a noise, immediately Alex was on high alert.  
“Shh… It’s me. It’s okay” a quiet calming voice came from the kitchen, where James was standing in the door. Alex was relieved, no need for any explanations.  
“Tea? Or are you hungry?” James held out a hand just to see if Alex needed some physical contact. Alex just shook his head and kept a bit of distance, but he looked around almost to assess the situation.  
“They’re sleeping and have been for a while. I promised I’d stay up” James knew him well enough by now and knew exactly how some missions can mess you up.  
He lead the way to the bathroom where he dimmed the lights and carefully reached out for Alex, for comfort and to check for injuries. Alex was breathing calmly and didn’t wince at the touch. James kept going and carefully unbuttoned Alex’ shirt while scanning his skin, there were a few blooming bruises. He also noticed some dried blood in Alex’ hair, when he brushed his fingers over it Alex just shook his head, not his blood. Relief. 

To make it feel less like a medical examination James also took his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms off, so they were equally naked.  
“Let me get this out first” James grabbed some product and applied it with caution to Alex’s hair. Alex reached out to steady himself and just held onto James’ waist while he closed his eyes to soak up the attention and being taken care of.  
James turns the shower on and checks the temperature before he steps under the spray of water and tugs Alex with him. He takes his time and carefully washes Alex from head to toe. The warm water usually helps wash some of the memories and worries away for a while.  
When they are done, the bathroom is all steamed up and warm. James wraps Alex up in a big towel to keep warm. He efficiently towels himself dry and puts his pyjamas back on before he leads Alex to the bedroom. 

Surely the door opening alerts the cats and Turing jumps of the bed to check on Alex. Q and Danny are fast asleep, and all tangled up together, impossible to make out where one starts and the other ends. Alex manages the tiniest smile and puts the clothes on James hands him, clean soft pyjamas.  
James is observing Alex’ every move “You good?”  
Alex nods and follows him to the other side of the bed. Gladly they have more than one duvet so no need to disturb the other two. James gets in first, so Alex would have the chance to quickly get up at any time if needed. When they’re both laying down comfortably Turing jumps back up the bed to curl up close to Alex.  
“Wake me if you need anything okay”  
“Mhm…” Alex pets Turing for a moment and listens to the calm breathing of the other three, which slowly lulls him to sleep.


End file.
